


Alpha Pet

by hellhoundsprey



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Cages, Fucking Machines, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Puppy Play, Omega Jensen, Sex Slave Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/pseuds/hellhoundsprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Jensen own a special pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Pet

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to keep me sane during the last stretch of this exam period. Check the warnings and enjoy.

There are the more touchy guests and there are the curious ones. Jared doesn’t exactly like either.

“Does that ever come off? Doesn’t he go into rut?”

Master’s laugh is low and rumbling. There has been a time where Jared tried to escape the petting, but it’s been a long, long time that has passed since then. Jared isn’t ashamed to allow himself to lean into the touch.

“What you say, pup? Wanna show our guest how our pretty pet gets its fill?”

Jared’s eyes close behind the blindfold. Rhetorical questions. Hurtful in so many ways.

More petting before Jeff gets up to retrieve the machine. Jared and the guest remain the only two people in the room. A faint trace of arousal starts filling the air, and Jared shifts in his slouching position. Shoulders a little more square (as if that would change anything). The guest reaches out to touch his face. Jared wills himself not to flinch. He only wants to feel your mask, he reminds himself. A curious one. The hand is long gone before Master is back.

“Come here, baby.”

Jared crawls to where Master’s voice leads him. Most likely the middle of the room. Master likes to show off. Once settled, backside already facing where he can hear Master fumbling with the machine, Jared receives a goosebump-worthy scratch to his hair. A treat. Jared curls all over.

“It’s been a few weeks since the last time,” and Jared thinks _three_ , “so this should be quick.”

“It’s... huge.”

“Ah, he can take it. Can’t you, pretty alpha? Yes, you can.”

Yes, Jared can.

He pushes back onto the copiously slicked dildo before Master activates the machine. The first drag is always the best, the deepest; always feels like Jared maybe won’t be able to take it after all. But Master is right – in ninety-five percent of the time, this _is_ the way Jared is allowed to get off. So he’ll take it; gratefully.

Pride didn’t get him far. Begging either, but that’s another story.

If Jared could, he would be grunting right now. Master slaps his ass before returning to the couch and the guest, and Jared wills himself into his safe space. The space where he’s alone with himself, where nothing can touch him, where he hides his pleasure and all the good things he is allowed to have. In this space, it’s completely okay to hump back onto the machine. It’s okay to dwell in the stretch of his ass around the toy, the way it grinds right over his enlarged prostate on every slide. He shivers. In this oh-so familiar setting, his dick doesn’t even _try_ to get hard anymore.

“Impressive. That this way works for an alpha.”

“He’s impressive all over, really.”

Jared doesn’t hear them. In his mind, they’re far away, leaving him alone, letting him be. By the time the machine speeds up (always after two minutes and thirteen seconds, always), Jared is already starting to tingle all over, arches his back deeper. Is aware of how his caged cock begins to leak, of how his balls are throbbing more violently by the minute.

Two more hours until dinner, Jared thinks.

~

“Shhh. C’mere. Come. Good boy, Jared. Good boy.”

The few times Jensen is at the mansion are the brightest moments for Jared now. Master Jeff is gentle too, but Master Jensen is something else – Jared can smell the chocolate hidden in Jensen’s pockets, the slick starting to build up between Jensen’s legs. Jensen is the only reason they didn’t turn Jared into a castrate.

Jensen likes to use the leash and Jared loves to follow him around, loves it even more knowing that once alone, maybe locked into a nice-smelling room, he will be allowed to stand on his legs. Jensen likes tall alphas; likes to have to crane his neck for them.

Jensen is pregnant again. It’s Jared’s this time.

That it drives Jared crazy is... an understatement.

It doesn’t matter that he’s not Jensen’s mate or that he has his cock restricted by a locked metal cage. It’s a Pavlovian reflex, really. Alone with Jensen, Jared’s alpha instincts kick in, hard. It hurts more than anything, but he can be good, learned to be good, and Jensen doesn’t mind him leaking and huffing.

If Jared could, he would be whining right now.

“I know, Jared, I know. Just another second.”

Jensen is the only one calling him by his real name anymore.

In a way, Jared loves Jensen, even though that of course makes no logical sense. He’s as much of a toy to Jensen as he is to Jeff.

But.

Jensen likes to kiss. Kiss _Jared_.

Jeff never does that, only takes the mask and gag off during feeding time. You don’t kiss a dog on its mouth; it’s dirty.

But Jensen – Jensen _loves_ Jared’s mouth.

A few moments after the buckles come undone is all Jared can spare to roll his jaw, lick his dry-numb lips, before he’s mouth-first in Jensen’s face, the fucking heaven that is Jensen’s mouth. Jensen’s tongue. Jensen’s spit; pheromone-heavy, dizzying. Jensen’s lips. Like pillows. Like the world’s softest surface. And Jared is allowed to have it.

Jensen tucks his arms around Jared and Jared reciprocates the gesture immediately, throws the two of them to the floor and Jensen on his back, makes him squeal in surprise and then laugh in adoration. Jared’s bound hands try to get a hold of something, anything, get the omega naked, but of course that doesn’t work; never does. Jared’s throat squeezes tight and he moves his lips, too, but no sound comes out; never does.

“Shhh, shhh.”

Jensen’s hands are the most cruel because they are so very tender with Jared. So very omega. So much Jared wants and can never have, ever again. (Jensen showed him pictures of their five-year-old some time ago. She has Jensen’s nose, Jared’s cheeks. Jeff named her Hayley.)

Jared’s task is to give, not to take.

“Always so eager for it. You missed me, yeah? I missed you. Missed you so so much.”

Jensen runs his fingers through Jared’s hair while he returns the kissing just as hungry as Jared gives it, tugs in the sweetest way, curls his long, long legs around Jared’s waist to urge his humping on. It’s absolutely useless of course, does nothing but ruin Jensen’s clothes with how wet Jared is at this point; but Jensen likes it. Likes to be wanted, how crazy Jared is for him. When Jeff brought the omega in all those years ago, Jared could tell right away that Jensen was the insatiable kind. Everyone did. But except for the times he lends himself to Jared, Jensen belongs to Jeff and nobody else.

It’s what throws Jared off, actually. Nobody, let alone any _pet_ would be granted the privilege of sharing someone’s mated omega. More than a mere toy, Jared seems to be a true part of the family, the pack. An object to the pack. A passive entity. As biologically alpha born, maybe that’s the biggest of his struggles.

He wants to bite Jensen into submissiveness, into stripping, presenting, but he knows better than that, is too afraid to have Jensen taken away. Bumps with nose and lower body instead, labored breath until Jensen smirks up at him like the devil himself, fucking pleased with Jared’s frenzy.

“Want your mouth first.”

Jared nods frantically as if it would make any difference, rolls over to let Jensen up, feels his heart seizing at the sight of Jensen looking at him over his shoulder as he crawls over to the couch, ass tipped up, promise of a wet spot where Jared wants to be forever. He doesn’t dare move, not even when Jensen braces his chest on the couch, undoes his pants, not until there’s the whisper of,

“Jared.”

One of the many things Jared learned during his time with his masters is how surprisingly fast he can move on all fours. The force he uses to bury his face in Jensen’s ass shoves Jensen forward into the couch but Jared doesn’t get told ‘no’, doesn’t get his hair pulled on, nothing, because Jensen loves this part about as much as Jared does.

“Oh _fuck_ yes.”

Maybe that’s only in Jared’s imagination, but Jensen tastes even better with Jared’s baby growing inside of him. Tastes like Jeff’s come, too, but that is just as familiar as the urgent burn between Jared’s legs. A completely normal reaction to omega slick, to the promise of a potential knotting. Jared’s chin grinds forward just a little more, his tongue just a little deeper. He knows by experience that he can do this for hours. Despite it making his jaw sore as hell, he’d choose it over anything else his life has to offer.

Well. Maybe except for.

But Jared can’t be greedy. It’s not his choice.

“God, your fucking _mouth_ , ohmygod.”

Jensen sounds loveliest all fucked-out and raw, but he’s an utter darling when he’s all riled up and impatient. Purrs like a kitten. It sends everything in Jared throbbing to hear him this way.

“Okay. Okay. Lemme do it now.”

The magic words. Jared snaps back immediately, mouth open and drooling (both his spit and Jensen’s slick), legs splayed wide and hands on the floor behind him. Jensen kisses him all wetly, laps at his chin and cheeks while he fetches the most important key in Jared’s life from somewhere Jared could never reach with his fingers long turned useless in their mittens.

“Such a good boy. Lookatchu.”

Oh, the little click – the slide of the lock being threaded through its hoop. Jared is panting, hard. Playtime with Jensen is the only time the cage comes off, and if Jared had a tail, he would spin and spin to chase it with all his pent up excitement.

“So wet already. All for me, alpha? So lucky to have you.”

Jensen doesn’t waste time before he strips Jared’s now naked cock, and the sensation is, after being denied for so long, _painful_. Jared’s throat strains without a sound and Jensen can’t see his face contorting underneath the remains of the mask system still hiding half of Jared’s face. And it doesn’t really matter, either. Jared doesn’t mind. Only a few moments and all pain is gone, overlapping with and then replaced by perfect pleasure. Jensen would have had him hard without a single touch, but Jensen is handsy and Jared would never complain (even if he could).

An approving sound, something like a purr or a hum in Jared’s mouth when he kisses instead of asks, nudges Jensen’s face to the side instead of pushing him over with all of his bodyweight the way he could, the way he wants to. Jensen laughs, “Bossy,” but returns to his position chest-down on the couch, on his knees, ass up. Jared doesn’t have to see it to know it. It’s a certain balance of warmth that gives body postures away, really.

That first stifled breath, like Jared’s dick knocked all the air out of the omega with the first hurried thrust... ah. There is no difference in Jensen’s voice, no matter if it’s Jeff or Jared who mounts him, and Jared doesn’t have much to be proud of anymore but this is one of those rare exceptions.

It’s automatic from here on – hand (stumps) on Jensen’s hips, pinning (not holding) him like this, and fucking until his knot forces him to wait for the tying to end so he can pull free and start all over again. Jensen usually lets him go for around three times before he’s had enough, puts Jared away again, but there isn’t really a rule or indicator. Jared takes what he can get.

Jensen is always wet, always loud, always virgin-tight around Jared, and it’s never enough.

~

“...!”

“OH. Oh, do that again, ohmy, d-do that again.”

“Like this?”

“...!”

Jensen keens and Jeff laughs, curls his leg tighter around Jared’s. Every movement jostles the alpha’s knot inside of Jared’s ass, and the resulting spasm of painpleasurepain sends Jared’s knot rocking in Jensen’s pussy. There used to be a time both Jeff and Jared himself had told him he’ll get used to it eventually. Jared still wonders if it really was his sobbing on Jeff’s knot which made them take away his voice.

“Mh, he likes it,” Jeff snickers, runs one hand down Jared’s flank, lets the other play with Jared’s hair.

Alphas aren’t built to be knotted. They don’t produce slick and they don’t stretch as easily. Jeff knew that when he took Jared in. It hasn’t stopped him so far. If Jared wasn’t as touch- and orgasm-deprived as they keep him, he would never get hard from being penetrated, let alone maintain said erection. He’s ashamed. It’s his least favorite way to be played with, even though it is connected to the rare opportunity to rest on a real bed. His masters have a soft, giant bed. It smells like Jensen, a lot, and Jared buries his face deeper in both Jensen’s hair and the sheets.

Jensen groans, tucks Jared’s arms closer around himself, squeezes around Jared’s knot. Jared’s shudder tugs on Jeff’s knot in return.

If Jared could, he would claw into Jensen’s soon milk-heavy chest.

Terror rises in Jared when Jensen groans again and then _starts moving_. He can’t do anything but seize in agony when all the shuffling and turning and moving shifts Jeff’s knot that’s settled so dangerously close behind Jared’s rim, stretching it out to its limits. Except for the wisdom that everything can be stitched back together, he’s twenty all over again. He tries to huff a warning, a plea, something, anything, but Jensen moans and kisses into his uselessly moving mouth, pulls him close and closer, curls all around Jared. Jared curls back as much as he can. Jensen licks away the tears Jeff’s thumb misses. Jeff scratches behind Jared’s ear until Jared is calm once more.

Silent, the little heap of three (plus one) slumbers on and off, occasionally disrupted by a particularly intense wave of their respective orgasm. For Jared, it’s the ‘lazy’ kind of day. Being in bed with his masters. Knotting Jensen all day, being knotted to Jeff all day. Being hand-fed with sweets. Getting to be naked except for his mittens and collar – no mask, no blindfold.

The world is so bright. His masters like opulent fabrics and furniture; big windows, lots of sunlight, filtered through expensive-looking curtains. The few glimpses of the outside world Jared could get so far revealed nothing but forest.

The world is so bright. Jared cranes his neck for more scratches from his alpha master, nudges his cock deeper up against his lent omega’s cervix.

“Mmmh. Alpha. I want him again.”

“Just another minute, sweetheart.”

They let him nuzzle Jensen’s belly earlier. It’s swollen to a tiny bump, carrying another child Jared will never be allowed to meet. His third so far.

The world is so bright. The sheets are clean and white, and Jensen’s eyes are the deepest green, Jeff’s smiles always gentle. Jensen likes to remind Jared that if only he would stop looking so goddamn miserable all the time, he’d get to take the blindfold off more often.


End file.
